


Mary, la regina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Regina del piccolo popolo [1]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un diciamo 'finale alternativo' al film Epic.Scritto con il prompt di SSDV di Il giardino di Efp:- Progenie della grande apocalisse





	Mary, la regina

Mary, la regina

 

I funghi crescevano putrescenti e grigi sui tronchi degli alberi, appassivano i fiori e creavano delle bolle, da cui si alzavano effluvi velenosi, lungo il prato.

Nascosta tra gli alti fili d’erba stava la regina dai lunghi capelli rossi, intenta a far crescere un fiore con i poteri tra le sue dita, seduta su una roccia.

“I Boggan si fanno sempre più vicini. Presto dovrai smettere di preoccuparti per la mia protezione e raggiungere Ronin al fronte” disse la sovrana, mentre i petali si facevano sempre più ampi e carnosi, anche se attraverso di essi filtrava un po’ della luce solare.

“Mia signora…” sussurrò Nod, piegato su un ginocchio davanti a lei.

“La progenie della grande apocalisse avanza. Sono stata una sciocca a non pensare che il seme si fosse corrotto abbastanza da non riconoscere più la nuova regina.

La sovrana aveva lasciato a me il baccello per un motivo. Se solo lo avessi capito e non fossi stata così egoista da voler rimanere nel mio mondo, tanti non sarebbero periti, una piccola margheritina non sarebbe morta schiacciata dal peso del comando” sussurrò Mary.

“Mia signora, voi non volevate lasciare vostro padre” sussurrò il Leafman.

Mary giocherellò con il ciondolo che riportava le lettere MK che portava al collo e piegò in avanti la testa, scuotendola.

“Lui avrebbe accettato questo fato anche prima di me. Ha sempre avuto un amore profondo per il piccolo popolo.

Ero io a non voler rimanere sola dopo la morte di mia madre” sussurrò.

< La storia si ripete. Un tempo ridevamo insieme, eravamo così vicini, ma questa guerra vuole in pegno l’amore. Possiamo sfiorarci, ma non toccarci, rimanere uno accanto all’altro, ma senza poterci baciare, senza dimostrare ciò che proviamo.

Però morirò piuttosto che vederti perire come la regina Tara. Io non sono forte come Ronin, non potrei sopravvivere senza di te.

Celerò il mio desiderio dietro la fedeltà.

Lunga vita alla mia sovrana, alla progenie del male verrà pur permesso di sopravvivere, ma non vincerà, mai. Non ti avrà > pensò Nod. Si alzò in piedi, tolse l’elmo verde da sotto l’ascella e lo indossò.

“Ronin mi ha affidato la vostra protezione e non lascerò il mio posto. Ogni foglia deve fare la sua parte perché la foresta prosperi” disse con voce meccanica.

Mary fece un sorriso amaro.

“Un tempo eri un tale rivoluzionario, ma… Ti ascolterò. Se la poni così, non posso far altro che crederti” disse.

< Io non sono più la figlia di Bomba, lo scienziato un po’ folle, e tu non sei più il ragazzino che faceva pazzia in groppa ad un colibrì.

Entrambi avevamo un ruolo ed è tempo di ricacciare indietro gl’invasori > pensò. Una luce dorata l’avvolse. “Porta qui anche il prossimo baccello, non si sa mai. Così proteggerai entrambi” ordinò.

“Sì, mia signora” disse Nod. Le diede le spalle e si diresse alla porta con passo di marcia, serrando i pugni.

Mary lo guardò allontanarsi e sparire nella penombra.

< Mi dispiace di aver sacrificato i cuori di entrambi con la mia scelta. Perdonami, amore mio > pensò.


End file.
